Blood Only Goes So Far
by HarleyD
Summary: Manipulation of timeline warning, and Connor is a jerk.  Connor has found a new way to get under Angel's skin, at Spike's expense.  Forced Connor/Spike , rightful Angel/Spike. SLASH Mentions of slight torture and non con.


**Title: **Blood Only Goes So Far

**Rating: **We'll say R… nothing explicit here but hints at it. Bad language, mention of minor torture and non con.

**Pairing: **sadly Connor/Spike and rightfully Spike / Angel.

**Warnings: **Some m/m action, bad language and mention of / reference to rape or torture

**Author's Note: **Liberties taken with the show, of course. Some AU manipulation of the timeline and Connor is an evil jerk. Always will be, I refuse to accept otherwise.

Angel nearly growled when Connor waltzed into his hotel. The fact that his wayward son continued to show up and taunt him was unacceptable, but he couldn't just kill him like anything else that pushed him towards the edge. He didn't know why he had shown up this time, but he never did unless he had something that would hurt Angel. He picked a dangerous time to do it, everyone else was absent from the hotel, but Angel was sure he knew that.

Connor moved closer to him, a calculating smirk on his face. He didn't say anything which confused Angel until Connor got close enough that he could smell him, could register just who Connor smelled like. He flew to his feet, "What do you think you're doing?"

Connor's smile just got wider, "Yea, he said I smelled like you. Can't imagine why you'd turn him though, he breaks very easy."

Angel's vampire face struggled to come out, he could smell his Childe on Connor, could smell Spike's blood… could smell Spike's cum. "Where is he?"

Connor skittered backward when Angel moved forward, "Somewhere safe. Recovering. Has he always called your name out when he cums?"

He nearly roared, "Where is he?"

Connor got that sickening grin on his face, he knew he had hit a nerve, "He showed up, I was gonna kill him but he asked for you. Said I smelled like you. He was all… why would you turn him?"

Angel was growling, just the thoughts of Connor touching Spike made him want to bare his teeth. Made him want to tear Connors throat out. "You'll tell me where he is."

Connor grinned, "Maybe when I'm done with him." He was out the door before Angel could stop him, tearing out on his heels but the headstart was enough that Angel already lost him.

Angel tried to find them, more than once, but Connor knew how to cover his scent. A few times he thought he caught Spike's scent but always quickly lost it. Eventually he had to give up. He was sure that by now Connor had killed Spike anyways, or Spike had taken off towards the hills.

It was six months later when he sensed Connor, and despite himself he was surprised, the last time he had seen him was when he had come to flaunt his relationship with Angel's childe. What really rocked him to his feet though was when he saw Spike anxiously standing to Connor's side.

Connor raised an eyebrow at him, waiting as Angel looked at Spike. His childe was… Angelus had tamed the boy, but this was more than that. He looked… broken. He didn't even look like his childe.

"Spike-"

"He won't answer you. He doesn't belong to you anymore, he belongs to me."

There was a dark shiver of something rising in Angel, his long beaten down demon side raging at that. And he honestly could say that for once he really wanted to let the demon out. "He will always be mine."

Spike's head did snap up at that, shock momentarily on his face before he cringed, glancing at Connor, and looked back down. Connor didn't like that and grabbed Spike roughly by the elbow, "Oh, he's mine alright, show him your vampire face, Spike."

"I don't want thoo." His words were mostly clear, just a little mushed towards the end and Angel cringed, he knew what caused something like that.

Connor glanced at Angel, "Sorry about his words, his tongue just finished growing back in. I had to cut it out twice before he learned some manners." He tightened his grip on Spike and Angel could only watch. "Now, before I find more stuff to cut off."

Wide panicked eyes skittered to Angel and then he was going vampire and Angel didn't know what he was expecting, but nothing happened. Connor smirked and reached up, pulling back Spike's lip, and if Angel had a heartbeat he thought it would have stopped. Connor had ripped out his vampire canines – something that wouldn't ever regrow. It was something that even Angelus wouldn't have done.

"I had to pull them – they were interfering when he was sucking my-"

Angel moved faster than even Connor could respond to, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall. He watched his childe nearly run away from the violence, crouching down in terror against the wall. He wanted to kill Connor right then, he had felt the urge to hurt him before but never had there been enough rage boiling in him to want to end his son's life. He squeezed, watching Connor gasping for air, but in the end he couldn't do it. He threw him roughly to the floor, Connor's throat already bruising.

"You are going to leave, and I don't just mean this hotel. You are going to leave my town, my whole state if you were smart because if I ever see you again I'll make you wish you were dead. I'll turn you just so I can watch you heal everyday and start all over again."

For once the smug look was gone and Connor looked scared. He stumbled to his feet and made a motion towards Spike, making Angel growl. "You have to be crazy if you think I'd let you leave with him." Connor hesitated but then was gone, leaving Angel alone in the room with his cowering boy.

He sighed and turned to Spike, wising now that he had spent more time, more effort in looking for him. He put his hand out, "Come here boy."

He came, fear on his face, but something else too. He had gone back to his human face and Angel could read the shame on it. He pulled him close, looking him over, speaking in a soft voice, "What happened to you boy?"

"Angelus…"

He ran his hand through the blonde hair, free and curly without the gel. He could sense the difference but he didn't quite believe it. He tilted his head up until the blue eyes met his own, "You feel different."

"I got…" the words slurred and he looked embarrassed as he took a moment to get the words right, "I got a soul."

Even though he had suspected it still surprised him. He nodded though, looking into those eyes, "Come on boy, let me check the damage."

He hesitated but did as Angel asked, letting his vampire face front and center and letting Angel push his lips up, checking his canines. A fangless vampire, no wonder his childe was so ashamed. Spike tried to pull away, "Thank you for helping me, I'll… I'll be going."

He only pulled Spike closer, they were more alike now than Angel would have ever guessed. He shushed him when he made a protesting sound, there was no way he would let his childe leave, not ever again. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Spike relax, felt him lean into him and he nodded, "I got you Spike, I got you."


End file.
